Dancing Diva
by musk-mallow
Summary: where else can you find Sasuke sing, dance and act? it's all here... please read it!


DANCING DIVA

By: musk-mallow

Note: if you want I can change the title to dancing balladeer but I personally refer diva for it blends well. :P please be informed that I don't hate Sasuke, I just don't favor him that much. Don't kill me… I'm so young and cute for that :P

Chapter 1: Delusion Works

Uchiha Sasuke, a fifteen year old ninja, sole survivor of the famous Uchiha clan, is seen walking on a dark alley one night. He had a special purpose.

He was so occupied with thousands of thoughts that he didn't notice a fan girl stalking him. Actually, he didn't really worry. It was 12:00 pm for crying out loud! 'Who else would walk into this alley in the middle of the night except for him?' he thought. Yes, no one except for him and his fan girl.

As he gets nearer the place, Sasuke started to hesitate. 'this is an idiotic thing to do..' he murmured to himself and tried to slow down a bit but his feet are pushing him. At last he arrived and cautiously knocked on the door.

"who is it?" came the reply. The voice was a familiar one

" it's me.. Sir Gai.. Sasuke"

" oh.." Sasuke didn't really see Gai smile but he felt it. 'Strange', he thought and this sent shivers into his pale body.

"may I come in?"

" of course, of course.. I, we didn't actually think you're coming"

the room was lively even if only two people occupy it on Sunday nights. It has lights, scattered snacks, gazillion posters and trash, two cameras, three entertainment showcases and a long table. The room is quite big, thought the black-haired boy.

" Sasuke.. I somehow knew you would accept it" Jiraiya, the scriptwriter said with a wide grin.

"hn…"

Sasuke remembered the day when these two people cornered and invited him to a special project they were making. It was a musical play. They said he was perfect for the main character part. When he first heard it, he was flabbergasted. He, the genius Uchiha Sasuke, adorned by female fans, would act (sing and dance for that matter) thus humiliate himself in front of so many people? This is idiotic… but as each day passes by Sasuke found himself entertaining the idea seriously. When he was a child, about 5 or 6 years old, he wanted to be a child actor. He was quite talented after all. He has a cute voice perfect for singing simple rhyme songs. He has an emotional face that suits for acting. But that dream faded when his brother, Uchiha Itachi, as we all know killed the whole clan except for him. Now is the chance for his former dream to come true!

" here have a seat near me.." offered the most kind Jiraiya. Sasuke hesitated. This is the guy that Naruto called Matandang Mahilig. And he was called like that for A reason. But hell.. "ok" he replied. They talked about the story for the whole night and Sasuke agreed to come again next week. 'There is no turning back now', he decided.

Now, let's go back to the fan girl that stalked him. She was 12 and starting from the age 8, Diana was the number 4 fan of Sasuke in the whole of Konoha. When asked about what he liked best in the boy, she would say his neck. What's with the neck? Um…she doesn't know either. So.. she stalked him to a place and sees him enter an apartment named "delusion works". It also said that it is a workshop (acting, singing, dancing, writing, belly dancing and they also conduct operas every year) OH MY GOD! Sasuke is meeting with his girlfriend. She thought that was Sasuke's reasons. She hurriedly ran to her house and called all the members of the fans club for an emergency meeting tomorrow morning.

At 6:00 am, all of Sasuke's fans were there including Sakura and Ino.

"what's with this emergency meeting?" asked one of them while rubbing her eyes and scratching her head.

"Sasuke is meeting with her girlfriend every Sunday night. She was pretty and have long black hair and golden eyes" Diana said with added fabricated details. Of course she didn't even saw a girl but for the heck of it… she did.

One of them collapsed into the ground, some of them cried, some of them were angry including Sakura and Ino (they wanted to crush the woman) and some of them didn't understand.

Inner Sakura said that woman's going DOWN!

Meanwhile, Sasuke was busy training his abilities (as a ninja) in the woods. His thoughts floated to the play. Whose character am I going to act? He wished it was the part of Chihiro, the leading man.

The week passed without any incidents. Sasuke just noticed that his fan girls were not pursuing him anymore. Thank god, he thought. But they were up to something, something BIG. For dinner, the male ninja only ate 2 sandwiches with low fat butter. He was adjusting his weight so that he would be fit to act. Go Sasuke! Then midnight came. He wore his usual clothes and walked out on the street.

Sir Gai was waiting for him outside. He greeted him and the other smiled at him. "Jiraiya is preparing your clothes" the scriptwriter was apparently a dressmaker too. Gai led him to the room and locked the door behind them.

The fans club was ready to leave but then something came up.

"I forgot the way to go there.." Diana said

"What! How did you, in any way forget about it!"

" um.. it was midnight anyway.. and we were all planning about the revenge and stuff so I kinda forgot about it" she replied sheepishly

" that was clever.." Ino said sarcastically

"I'm really sorry…" Diana whimpered

"What are we going to do now and with all these…" one of them said, eyeing a mountain of bags filled with 'weapons'.

" I suppose we get our bags and let's make this little girl over here remember the way" one said deviously. So they got out of the meeting room and set out on the streets.

"so whose part am I going to act?" Sasuke finally blurted out the question that has been bugging him all day. The two looked at him but said nothing. "am I going to act Chihiro's part?" Sasuke again asked. He was quite excited.

" yes you are going to act Chihiro's" said Gai.

" and Takana's, Kojima's and Ohmiri…" continued Jiraiya until all the characters were said.

" and what do you mean by THaaaAAT?" of course Sasuke know the meaning of that. He wouldn't be a genius if he didn't got that. He just can't accept it.

"that's easy… you are doing a one-man opera.. Sasuke.." Gai said with glee

0-o "WHAT!"

"please be calm Sasuke.." Jiraiya said. Be calm, huh, Sasuke thought. What do these two eggheads wanted with him? And what is he doing in here?

" don't worry … everything would be fine"

" fine? You expected me to act both male AND female parts and expects me to be calm?" Sasuke heaved a sigh and ran his fingers in his hair.

"I'm tired…" Diana complained

" as if you're the only one…. If it's not for you, we would be there with Sasuke-kun right now and getting revenge on the woman!" Ino retorted.

" I said I'm sorry" poor Diana said.

"Let's just go back and wait until Diana remembers the place. Surely Sasuke would still come back for the next time" the matured Sasuke fan said.

' oooohhhh… but I'm dying to get my hands on that girl!' inner Sakura thought harshly. So the faithful fans came back to their houses and waited for Diana to remember.

After 6 hours of encouragement, the talented Uchiha boy agreed to the parts he would act on. Then they started to prepare the props and costumes and the magnificent stage. At 4:00 in the morning they finished everything except for the practices of the lines and the 'nickname' he would use as an actor/actress.

Sasuke left the apartment at 4:30 am and headed to his home. He was tired and hungry. The fools didn't even invite him for breakfast or snacks, he thought.

Note: please review. Snotty ChimChim, I'm sorry you are not the person who inspired me to write this. It's the whole glee and dance club in our school who did it. Thanks to them! Um.. Sasuke is a bit out of character here… sorry for that. I promise to improve the next chapter!


End file.
